Who am I?
by Shaine Raizel
Summary: Sarah has a mysteriuos illness that will kill her. What will she do? Will Jareth help?


Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, and its characters are not mine, all right? I wish they were though; we would have lots of fun! Jareth's mother is mine, so you cannot have her!  
  
Who am I?  
  
By Shaine Raizel  
  
Dear Journal,  
Today I turned eighteen. (woohoo! I' am an adult!).. And my entire world was turned upside down. But let us start at the beginning, shall we? All right. As per usual birthday, there was a small family party right after dinner where Karen bakes a cake, chocolate with chocolate icing of course, and a present is given by each family member to the Birthday Person, which happened to be me. Dad and Karen each got me a ten dollar gift certificate to my new favorite store, Hot Topic, and Toby got me this kool snow globe with a gothic black and purple Hello Kitty in it. Anyway, moving on to the weirdness. After the party, dad said that he needed to talk to me alone, so we went for a drive to the mall. I bought a silver butterfly necklace and a green farie necklace. I even had some money left over for those black and purple gummy bracelets! During our walk through the mall he told me that I was not his biological daughter. He and my mother met at the park, that I love so much, when I was a little girl of two. They fell in love almost immediately and so they were married. He loved me from the start so he adopted me right away. Five years after that, mother got sick and passed on, as I well remember, unfortunately. He told me that the doctors never could figure out what my mother's illness was. Then he proceeded to tell me that when I turned fifteen I gave him the scare of his life, for I, too, started to have the same symptoms that mother had when she first got sick, i.e. throwing up blood and extreme fatigue. Then, all of a sudden, the symptoms disappeared, and he was relieved. (Little does he know that this was when I came back from my trip through Jareth's Labyrinth.) But I seem to be starting to show the symptoms again and he is terrified. He does not know what to do for there is no help for me, and he is scared he is going to lose me as well to this mysterious illness. (Little does he know, I have been throwing up blood for months now and I sleep every chance I get.) So I guess this leaves me with two options left. One, I except my fate, and succumb to this illness, or two, I have to ask Jareth for help, err rather beg and plead for it. And I am not going to give up that easy. So, I am off to write him a letter doing just that. I just hope I can convince Hoggle to deliver it for me. That will take a begging and pleading of it's own kind. LOL * sigh * Here goes nothing. Sarah Lauren Williams  
  
"Gah! How am I to write this letter?" Sarah said as she closed her journal and put it in her nightstand drawer. "I guess I should just do what comes naturally. I have no other choice that I know of anyhow. Well, here it goes." Sarah says sadly soft.  
  
Sarah goes to sit at her desk where she keeps her good writing supplies. She takes out a piece of parchment paper, her quill pen, her black ink well, and her rose wax sealer with some red wax. She begins to write:  
  
Dear Lord Jareth,  
I am guessing that I am not your favorite person right now, but I am in a bit of a bind. Actually, it is more of the enormous variety. You see, I have a mysterious, yet awfully fatal, illness. How do I know this you ask? Well, my mother perished due to this illness. Now I know you are wondering why I am coming to you for help. Well, that can also be explained. I started having symptoms three months or so before I wished Toby away, and when I returned the symptoms disappeared, but they came back four months ago, and they are worse than before. I implore you for your assistance in any way possible. I am petrified of this illness. Please, I beseech you for aid or I am terrified that I will succumb to the same fate as my mother. I pray that you do not hate me that much. I await your response.  
Sincerely,  
Lady Sarah Lauren Williams  
  
"Well, that's over with. I just hope I get good news in response." She rolls it up like a scroll and seals it shut with her rose wax sealer.  
  
"Hoggle, I need to speak with you."  
  
Hoggle appears beside her desk. "Yes Sarah?"  
  
"I need you to do me a huge favor."  
  
"W-what is it?" He asks timidly.  
  
"I need you to deliver this to your king, immediately."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"I am ill Hoggle and it is fatal. My mother died from this disease. It was after I visited the Labyrinth that the illness subsided for almost three years. So the answer is either in the Labyrinth, or in the Underground itself. Either way, he is the only person I know to ask, or rather beg for help."  
  
"All right, Sarah. I'll do it for you."  
  
"Thank you so much Hoggle." She says as she gives him a hug.  
  
Hoggle takes the letter and leaves the way he came. Sarah goes to lie down for she is exhausted, though she does not fall asleep because she is anxious for a reply.  
  
In Jareth's Throne Room:  
  
Jareth is lounging in his throne, as per usual, bored out of his royal mind. Things have not been the same since Sarah left.  
  
Hoggle approaches Jareth's throne cautiously for he has been quick tempered since Sarah defeated him. No one knows whether it is because she was the only one to have ever beaten him and she was a mortal child when she did so, or if it is because he truly loves her and she blatantly refused him.  
  
"Y-your M-majesty." Hoggle says. Its obvious that he is scared of this monarch.  
  
"What is it Hogbrain!?!"  
  
"I h-have a-a letter for you, s-sire."  
  
"From what Kingdom now?"  
  
"T-Tis from S-Sarah sire."  
  
"Give it here." Jareth replies as he sits up like he is semi-interested.  
  
Hoggle hands him Sarah's scroll, and starts to back away slowly.  
  
"Stay here Higgle, I may have a reply."  
  
"Y-y-yes your M-majesty."  
  
Jareth reads Sarah's letter nonchalantly. Then he pulls a crystal out of thin air and throws it to Hoggle. When it lands in the dwarf's hands it is a scroll with his reply all ready written.  
  
"Take this to Sarah immediately. And stay with her till I arrive. Is that understood?"  
  
"Y-yes S-sire."  
  
Hoggle bows in respect to his king. Then he makes a hasty exit back to Sarah's room.  
  
Jareth, seeing that Hoggle has followed his orders, stands and disappears himself.  
  
In Sarah's room:  
  
Sarah is sitting on her bed nursing a glass of water. She is a great deal paler than when Hoggle left, and her countenance is much worse.  
  
"S-Sarah, are you alright?" Hoggle said as soon as he came into her room and saw her.  
  
"Oh! You scared me. And no, I feel horrible, but there's nothing that can be done about it."  
  
"His M-majesty told me to give this to you."  
  
He hands Sarah the scroll and she reads it quietly:  
  
Dear Lady Sarah,  
I cannot hate you, though I may dislike you at times. It grieves me to hear of your illness and that it is the same that claimed your mother. I may have a way to assist; or rather my mother may be able to aid you. I am off to see her now, so expect us to visit you in an hour or so. Hoggle will stay with you, as long as you are alone. We will hopefully be able to restore you to proper health swiftly.  
Sincerely,  
Lord Jareth  
  
"Oh, this is good news! He is going to try to help me. Yay!" She brightens immediately.  
  
"H-he is?"  
  
"Yes, and he said that he would be here in an hour or so. Oh, I do not think I can stay awake. If I happen to fall asleep, will you have him wake me? If I have to go with him, I would like to leave a note for father. All right?"  
  
"Yes Sarah. But do you really want to go back?"  
  
"It may be my only hope, Hoggle. Besides, he only did what I asked of him, and I learned a lot from the Labyrinth, so, maybe we can reconcile our differences. It would be nice." Sarah states dreamily. "I think I am going to lie back down now. I really do not feel well."  
  
And sure enough Sarah fell back asleep in fifteen minutes or so of lying down. And true to his word Jareth and his mother arrived about an hour after that.  
  
"She's asleep." Jareth said upon seeing her lying on her bed.  
  
"Dear, you must remember that she is ill. Sleep is good for her." Thalia says to her son.  
  
"You are right as always mother."  
  
"S-she said she m-might fall a-asleep, your m-majesty."  
  
"Did she say anything else, Hoggle?"  
  
"Y-yes, she asked that you wake her, because if you are gonna take her back with ya's, s-she wants to leave a note f-for her f-father."  
  
"Hrm. All right." He goes over to Sarah's bed and whispers, "Sarah, please wake up."  
  
"Hmm. Oh, I'm sorry I fell asleep." She says as she turns red and looks away shyly.  
  
"It's all right, you are ill. This is my mother Thalia. She is here to help."  
  
"Hello my dear. I think I know what is ailing you, but you are going to have to stay with me, at least for a while, and probably forever in the Underground, but do not worry, you will be able to visit here for short periods of time."  
  
"All right. I need to write a letter to my father so he does not worry too much. Can I bring some things with me?"  
  
"Of course child, anything you wish, within reason."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sarah moves to her desk to get a pen a paper and write her letter:  
  
Dear Father,  
As the illness has returned, I have gone to get help. It is much worse than before but please do not worry if you don't hear from me in a while, for I am in good hands. I will come and visit once I am well, and more after that, but I will never be able to come back permanently, for the illness will return. Give my love to Karen and Toby.  
Your loving daughter,  
Sarah  
  
After reading over her letter, she places it down and gets her book bag off the back of the chair, takes it over to the bed and empties it. She puts in it a picture of her and her mother, a picture of her and her current family, her rose seal and wax, her quill and ink wells (tightly sealed of course), some jewelry that was her mothers, a three-ring binder that has all her stories and poems in, her journal, some of her favorite jewelry, her make-up kit, and her new snow globe.  
  
"All right, I am as ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Off to my place then." Thalia smiles.  
  
So Jareth uses his magic to Wisk them to his mother's best guest rooms.  
  
"These will be your rooms. I'm afraid they are not much."  
  
"Rooms? I only had one at home."  
  
"You had no bathing room or sitting room?"  
  
"Those were shared with the rest of the family."  
  
"How odd. Well you have them now. You must tell me more about life above later. I have always been curious. Anyway, I suggest you rest for now. It is just sunset here, so I will check in on you in the morning. And we can start then. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
"Good. Good night Jareth, I'll be in touch. Maybe you will visit me more often. Good night Sarah, I'll see you in the morning with some breakfast."  
  
"Good night Thalia, till tomorrow. Good night Jareth, and thank you."  
  
"Not a problem. Good night. I will visit when I can."  
  
And with that, Sarah was left alone in her new bedroom, as the other two disappeared using there magic. So she set her book bag down by the bureau and then went promptly to sleep in her new, extremely comfortable bed. 


End file.
